


If you want to (kiss the boy)

by eotteokeos



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/pseuds/eotteokeos
Summary: Daniel wasn't really expecting that there would be a change in whatever dynamic they had after that brief exchange of awkward moment but he was definitely not expecting that there wouldn't be any. At all. Even a smidge of it.But he's not complaining. Not at all.Okay, he's kidding. He is.He's getting blue balls and he blames Jihoon for everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my brain farted this up,, in this economy we stick to 1.5k

The first time Daniel lost his contact lens was on his first day of being a sophomore student in a school he barely even knew the name of. Transferring schools because of his father’s work was all fine and dandy until he realized he doesn’t really know anyone in the new neighborhood.

 

It was also the first time he almost yanked his hair out in frustration at how stupid he was for wearing lens instead of his trusty old, square framed glasses that he’d worn all through out middle school. “Are you looking for your lens?” Someone asked, startling the living daylights out of him. Daniel lifts his head up from the ground, scrunches his blurred eyes and sees black, messy hair on top of flushed cheeks and round eyes.

 

“Yeah.” He answers, a bit miffed at how dry his eyes was becoming. Of course, he was. He had his face inches away from the ground, did he think he was looking for anything else? He stares at the other as he scratches his cheek before lifting his foot up. “Right,” he grins, almost apologetic. “I probably stepped on it.”

 

And there, Daniel sees, his newly bought lens covered in muck on the soles of someone’s muddy shoe, torn to pieces.

 

That was how he met Jihoon.

 

Surprisingly enough, after screeching and almost committing first degree murder and walking blindly for almost a day which Jihoon had apologized to him the entirety of it and even buying him lunch and offering to walk him home in case he trips and falls—he was on joking basis by then—they somehow became close and just… _clicked_.

 

Jihoon was nice. Odd and snarky, he must say. A lot of the times during lunch, he would do more damage to Daniel’s image than his friends would but still nice, nevertheless. A bit of a prude too, often times screeching and running away whenever The _Talk_ comes to play.

 

By the time Daniel graduated from high school, they were joint at the hip, best friends, and often times sleeping over in each other’s homes and spending weekends in each other’s presence, playing computer games and engaging in back to back teasing. It surprised no one when they promised to rent an apartment together once Jihoon graduates from high school and enters college. No one really asked Jihoon why he hadn’t applied for the better alternative despite his high grades but they supposed it was the natural way of things. Of Jihoon going to the same college as Daniel.

 

University life went on, his friends from high school almost all applying in the same university and course as he was, weekends were spent with Jihoon who’d spend the day complaining about senior year. Daniel could only laugh, he knew the struggles.

 

The new year came with Jihoon graduating from high school and Daniel breaking up with his three month old girlfriend. Both of them settling down in an apartment together, thankfully funded by their parents with the promise of no failing grades; then school started for the both of them.

 

Nothing really changed for them, except Jihoon now had his fair share of college friends and Daniel had one too—not that it was different,  his college friends were also his high school friends.

 

They do, however, vowed never to skip Saturday movie nights despite the endless streams of parties they both go to.

 

The change didn’t come expected. Heck, it came unprepared and Daniel could only stare in confusion as he enters the apartment one thursday afternoon, his classes cancelled for the rest of the day, Jihoon’s things thrown all over the place. Maybe he should have seen the signs, then. Clothes all over the floor, the sounds of bed creaking.

 

His mind probably couldn’t comprehend then that the Jihoon he knew—prude, always running away from sex talk, _Jihoon,_ had someone over.

 

“Jihoon?” he asks, staring at the clothing on the floor. Is that his shirt? What the hell is his shirt doing on the floor?

 

“Why is my shirt on the floor, you fucking heathen. Did you use this to wipe the god damn floor?“ He hears someone stumbling inside his room and Daniel could only assume it’s Jihoon but the whispering on the other side definitely meant he wasn’t alone.

 

The door opens slightly, Jihoon’s face visibly red and his hair all over the place before he’s pushing himself out of the room and closing it just as fast. “Right. Hi.” He grins, the same grin he had when he accidentally stepped on his lens. Apologetic.

 

Was he—

 

“Are you—“ Daniel croaks out, eyes wide and blinking. The trail of red going down his jaws to his chest was enough indication to say that yes, he was, in fact, getting it. “ _Right._ ” He coughs out, “I left my notebook and was about to go to the library.” He takes the book on the shelf, waving it. Thanking God or whatever was up there for saving his ass. “Anything you need when I get back?”

 

Jihoon scratches his cheek, “Not really.”

 

“Right.” Daniel nods, already turning on his heels. He’s thinking of saying enjoy (enjoy what?) but he’s too shocked to even say anything so instead he waves his hand and leaves, dumbfounded.

 

Was he really just sexiled? By Jihoon, of all people?

 

Sure, Jihoon had a plethora of people going after him and even going out with some of them, often times seeing them make out in parties but never had he thought that sweet, prude, innocent Jihoon—his best friend of almost five years, would sexile him and to top it off, see the aftermath of his blowjob session. He _knows_ that look because Jihoon’s lips were too swollen and pink and Daniel knows dick sucking lips when he sees one.

 

Staring at the notebook on his hand, he looks back to the many times Jihoon had ran away from any sexual conversation with their friends, which ultimately led to Daniel stopping the conversation before it could even start, in the first month of friendship—they were horny high schoolers for Christ sake, porn talk was the usual talk but Daniel chooses to give him his earphones instead—before his mind wonders back to the image of his best friend, a thin layer of sweat covering his entire body, red marks down to his chest and neck and the definite outline of his boner in his gray pants.

 

Daniel ditches his bag in his campus locker and heads to a party by his friends after the mortification of Jihoon giving head finally settles in. The night was a blur of lip locking and grinding and sneaking out of an apartment at the crack of dawn and trudging up to their apartment with a freshly made sandwhich on the counter and Jihoon drinking hot chocolate on the couch.

 

“Made you breakfast.” He says, just like any other days Daniel goes home at 8am in the morning after an eventful night. “Thanks.” Daniel answers, just like any other days Jihoon cooks for him. “Just because you made me eggs doesn’t mean you don’t have to wash the plates.” He calls.

 

Jihoon snorts at him.

 

Daniel ends up washing the dishes before throwing himself on the couch, head on Jihoon’s thigh as he combs through Daniel’s hair, watching a movie. Daniel falls asleep too soon, dreaming of familiar lips and flushed cheeks.

 

 

 

They don’t talk about it and honestly, Daniel could have forgotten about the incident if it wasn’t for the unusual glow Jihoon sometimes had whenever he comes home later than Daniel—which is saying something because Daniel rarely comes home early when there was a party—smelling faintly of different shampoo and aftershave, traces of marks all over his neck.

 

Suddenly, the nail scratches on his back whenever he runs to his room from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist had made sense. Daniel always thought it was because he was clumsy and getting scratches all over. Never had he thought it was because of _that_.

 

 

 

It isn’t until three weeks later when he finds himself walking towards the campus with a scowl on his face when he realize he’d forgotten one of the books he was supposed to be reading for a class tomorrow, something about rhythm and theories that Daniel honestly forgot.

 

Looking at the almost deserted hallway, save for the janitor mopping the halls, he heads up to the fourth floor, all the while rejecting his friends inviting him for parties and booze when he hears a thud from one of the science rooms he thought was lock.

 

Daniel was afraid of ghosts, yes. It was a known fact; it was probably one of the many reasons why his asshole group of friends give him jump scare videos at night for amusement but something in his gut was telling him it definitely wasn’t anything supernatural. Also because he heard a familiar name being called.

 

Scrunching his face, he peeks at the tiny slit between the door, his eyes bulging at the sight.

 

Jihoon, half naked, on one of the chairs and a girl on his lap.

 

What the fuck?

 

Even he wasn’t that risky to do it in the classroom. Well, he was. But he didn't think Jihoon was.

 

Her hair was strewn forward, covering her face, dress lifted up to her thighs and Jihoon… Jihoon’s chest heaving as his hands snakes inside her dress, smoothing the expanse of her body before pulling her hair back. “ _please_ , Jihoon, I want you—” and then there’s a moan that Daniel’s only ever heard in porn videos.

 

What the fuck. Daniel covers his mouth before stealthily turning around. Notebook and lessons be damned, he wasn’t about to see Jihoon having sex in the same month. Definitely not when there’s heat pooling down south and definitely not when Jihoon’s voice was still vivid in his ear.

 

What the fuck.

 

He texts his friends about the party and doesn’t go home that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue balls level: uno

Staring at Seongwu, he opens his mouth before closing it again, sighing and turning back to his food. He does this a couple more times before Seongwu finally drops his utensils and looks at him. “Is there something you want to say?” he huffs out, annoyed.

 

“Jihoon gets _it_.” He blurts out before he could even think of backing away. It wasn’t a secret anyway, at least Daniel didn’t think it was. Jihoon was fucking around, literally, in classrooms at sunsets for Christ’ sake, it was definitely not a secret.

 

Seongwu scrunches his brows, confused. “Gets what?” Of course, Seongwu didn’t know. He was the object of Jihoon’s daily rants for talking about rated things in high school. He was one of the reasons why Jihoon screeches at lunch and at one-point even throws him his left over food which resulted in a food fight and a three-day suspension for all of them.

 

Daniel ruffles his hair, groaning. “He gets _it_!Sex. Blowjobs. Boys _and_ girls. _It!_ ” he whisper-yells, frustrated.

 

It takes a beat or two and a couple of blinks and a blank face before he hears his friend guffawing, hands banging on the table gaining a few odd stares and choking on his breath. It took a groan and a kick on the shin from Daniel for him to stop. “Wait, for real?” he asks, ludicrous, not believing.

 

Of course, he wouldn’t believe it. _Daniel_ didn’t even believe it. Jihoon hated the topic of sex like a passion. Hated PDAs like his life depended on it. Maybe it was wrong of them to think Jihoon didn’t know what sex was but then again Jihoon never really said anything that could have led them to think that Jihoon did, in fact, have… intercourse.

 

The couple of times they’ve seen him with someone had been intense makeouts and a couple of ass and crotch grinding but that was about it, they never really ventured the thought that Jihoon would suck a dick. Or better yet, fuck a girl in a classroom really hard that she’s moaning his name like a god damn porn star. Daniel still hears the sound of the tables dragging on the floor.

 

Really, Daniel could have laughed if he wasn’t feeling like the universe was playing a big joke on him. “Like, _jihoon_ Jihoon? _Our_ Jihoon?”

 

“Yes, Jihoon as in _Jihoon_!” He covers his face. This was probably a bad idea but he was going crazy from all the little things he was starting to notice. Like the box of condom in one of the unused cabinets in the bathroom.

 

“What’s up with Jihoon?” He hears someone say, whipping his head at the newcomer in shock before settling when he sees a familiar face. Before he could tell Seongwu to shove it and shut up, Seongwu had already spilled the tea. “You wouldn’t believe what I just heard.” Seongwu snickers. “Jihoon gets _it_.”

 

“Gets… what?” Minhyun frowns.

 

“Sex!” Seongwu whispers. He says it like it’s something big. Which, honestly, it is.

 

“Oh.” Minhyun answers, surprisingly not surprised at the information. And that was that, picking up his pizza with his hand and taking a bite. What the fuck? Was it not a shocker? Was Daniel the only one surprised? But Seongwu was too, though?

 

Seongwu frowns, “What do you mean—“ he stops, observing Minhyun who hadn't looked up from his food before his eyes widen. Daniel could literally feel the gears in Seongwu’s head turn before he looks at Minhyun and the tips of his red ears. “Don’t tell me—“ Daniel says, dumbfounded.

 

“It was one time!” Minhyun covers his face. “I mean, _two_ but a head is just a head and we decided that one time was a mistake and—“ he groans in his hand.

 

“Two!” Seongwu throws his hands up, exasperated.

 

“but that didn’t count! We were drunk and—“

 

“Stop!” Daniel screeches, going over the table and covering Minhyun’s mouth. “Don’t say anything! I don’t want to visualize it!” He doesn’t need a detailed visual of Jihoon giving head. Not at all.

 

And the chaos comes to a stop. Daniel retells them everything from the beginning to the end, every detail he’d witnessed and heard. It wasn’t like they would spread it anyway, and he was pretty sure Seongwu would rather die by his own means than die by the hands of Jihoon for telling everyone that he was well endowed in the sex department.

 

“I mean,” Minhyun eats his cold pizza, scrunching his nose in distaste. “I was pretty shocked too but,” He trails for the second time, face reddening. Daniel shivers in disgust at the expression he had on his face. Totally not because he was envious or anything. “Yeah.”

 

“I can’t believe my almost-boyfriend fucked my best friend’s best friend.” Seongwu shakes his head. “I mean, I guess now that I think about it, it’s pretty hot.”

 

“Shut up.” Minhyun grumbles, lightly jabbing him by the ribs. If Daniel wasn’t so shocked, he would have thrown them his left over food for blatantly flirting in front of him. “It was before I realized I liked you and stop imagining it, you dumbass.”

 

Last fucking year.

 

Jihoon’s sex life was active even before this year.

 

What the fuck.

 

“have you talked to Jihoon about it?” Minhyun says, stirring the topic away from him. Daniel frowns both at the hand Seongwu placed on Minhyun’s waist and at the question. “What am I supposed to say? Congratulations that you get boobs and dicks?” Just thinking about it makes him shiver in fear. Jihoon could drown him in his sleep and he would probably just let him. He’d probably even help too.

 

Minhyun shrugs. “Well, you seem bothered by it and you look pretty awkward with him these past few days.”

 

“I’m not awkward.” _I just got a boner from hearing him get it, god damn it._ “I was just shocked.” He grumbles.

 

Minhyun snorts. “Suit yourself.” Daniel sees Seongwu whispering something before they both turn to smirk at him, a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach as he hears Seongwu snicker at the side. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this,” Minhyun glances at Seongwu who nods at him in return, “but Jihoon was… well, let’s just say he was pretty amazing.” He nods.

 

Amazing at what, Daniel doesn’t find out because the next thing he sees is Seongwu and Minhyun running away from him.

 

 

 

“I don’t want that.” Jihoon scrunches his face, sniffling, sweater paws wiping his nose before wrapping his arms on Daniel’s waist, waddling with each step.

 

It was Saturday afternoon and despite the raging hangover Daniel had on from the night before, his body still aching from the dance recital for his class and the after party, he still made time for their Saturday ritual. It wasn’t like he had a choice, Jihoon dragged him out of his bed this morning with the promise of soup—as good as instant soup could get.

 

They were in a small grocery store just a block away from their apartment, getting the necessities for their movie marathon with their cart full of food their parents would have disapproved of. “picky.” Daniel mumbles before yelping when Jihoon jabs him by the ribs. “Ow—stop—fine!” He laughs, pushing his hands away before returning the bag of chips that Jihoon hated. Times like this, it was easy to forget whatever mayhem that was happening inside his head.

 

Leaning on to Jihoon on his back as the other nuzzles his face against him, choosing the food he wants, he chuckles when the other groans at his choice food, clutching onto his hoodie tightly before giving up. Jihoon isn’t really a clingy person, often times letting others hug him for a good five minutes before moving away but there were times that he was. And Daniel’s one of the very few people who gets to witness it, the way Jihoon nuzzles against his neck or curls up on his side. It was endearing.

 

Sure, they never talked about it but he was pretty sure Jihoon had noticed the questioning stare and awkward glances Daniel always gives him whenever he goes home late or whenever the apartment was in disarray but he looked like he wasn’t about to address the elephant in the room and quite frankly, Daniel wasn’t sure he wants Jihoon to talk about it.

 

Definitely not. Probably. He doesn’t know. He didn't really want awkwardness in their relationship and he'd kill himself if that happened. But sometimes, just sometimes his mind wonders back to that scene many nights ago and there’s heat coiling down his stomach and he’d dismissed it as shock.

 

In the back of his mind, he knows it’s definitely not that but he’d rather die than admit to anything.

 

He walks down the isle after Jihoon lets him go for a bag of candies, looking for the salted pop corn they usually buy and doesn’t notice when Jihoon stops following him. “Hey, I think they’ve run out of it.” He grumbles. He frowns when he receives no reply and turns back, sighing, as he walks to where he thinks Jihoon was at. Probably at the chocolate isle, like always. He’d been asking for chocolate the moment they entered.

 

Before turning the corner, he hears Jihoon talking in a hushed voice and someone talking (purring?) and almost choked and slipped on his step at the words the comes after. “You fucked me so good last time.”

 

_What._

 

Did he really hear that? Was that allowed to be said in public? In a _grocery store_?

 

Daniel scrunches his brows and before he could decipher what the other was saying he hears Jihoon talking over him. “I have plans.” He says. Daniel doesn’t even try to imagine what he’d done to the other because he was definitely moaning.

 

_Oh my god_ , he mouths to himself.

 

“Jihoon?” He calls, waiting for the other to turn the corner.

 

After a couple of seconds, he did. Red faced and tongue tied.

 

“Seriously?” He asks, raising a brow despite the feeling of mutual embarrassment. One moment he’s clinging on his back like an adorable kitten and the other, he’s making people moan at a fucking grocery store.

 

Jihoon scrunches his nose before pushing the cart. He must have said something to his, well, _buddy_ , because he was nowhere in sight. “You were eavesdropping.” If Daniel wasn’t so shaken at how low Jihoon’s voice had gotten earlier, he would have thrown a bag of rice at his face for looking like he was caught doing something naughty. Which he was. Dirty talking in public was considered naughty even in Daniel’s opinion. And Daniel’s done a lot of things. “You’re in public. Anyone could have heard you.” Jihoon takes a bag of salted chips, his ears red and his cheeks flushed.

 

“I can’t believe I heard you talking to your sex friends.” Daniel shakes his head, says it only to himself but Jihoon must have heard it because he’s pushing Daniel and slapping him by the arm lightly. “Stop saying _sex_.”

 

Daniel could only stare at him, dumbfounded, not believing that the red faced, blubbering mess in front of him who hated the word sex with passion could… could fuck someone like… like what his sex buddy had said. _Good_.

 

Probably phenomenal too judging by the way they all moan when it came to him.

 

Daniel seriously needed a drink.

 

 

 

Daniel throws his head back as he feels tongue up his cock, hot and slick and wet and good. _So good_.

 

The bass from outside was slightly muted from inside the bathroom and he probably shouldn’t even be doing it here knowing people could knock and ruin the moment but he was drunk and he was having a good time with someone hot and more than ready to give him head. How was he supposed to reject the offer when he was basically palming his crotch and nibbling on his ear? It was just not possible.

 

“That good?” he asks, hand massaging his thighs and licking a strip. Daniel shouldn’t have forgotten his name but he supposes it couldn’t be helped.

 

“great,” He groans, closing his eyes and letting the warmth engulf him, groaning again when he lightly grazes his teeth on his length and sucking the tip. He hadn’t had a good head in a long time and this was by far, the best one yet. Just the right amount of teasing and a whole lot of massaging and bobbing.

 

Somewhere between the grunts and hair pulling, he looks down at the mop of hair. Brown on top of tanned skin.

 

From this angle, he almost looked like…

 

Like Jihoon.

 

Daniel wonders how Jihoon gives head. Does he choke when the tip touches the back of his throat, his eyes watering? Does he play with himself as he sucks the other off, eyes closed and gasping in sensitivity? Or does he drive his partner mad with frustration?

 

Daniel closes his eyes and tugs on familiar looking hair, imagines pink, familiar lips wrapped on him, face flushed and eyes watering from the strain in his throat as Daniel thrusts his hips up, the heat coiling in his stomach finally coming undone as he finishes his load, groaning when the other sucks him dry and the realization of jerking off to his best friend finally dawns on him.

 

He doesn’t even look like him. He had a god damn tattoo on his neck. Daniel was just fucking drunk and horny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue balls level: Veintidós

Daniel doesn’t look him in the eye when he’d spotted him near the entrance on the very same night he busted a nut thinking about his best friend and gaining a well deserved slap for telling the hottie earlier that he wasn’t feeling it anymore. He probably bruised his ego despite the praises of how good he was but he doesn’t think he could get it up again knowing he just unloaded with the image of his best friend giving him head.

 

Maybe he could. He definitely could. But imagining your best friend while doing it wasn’t really normal, right?

 

“Going home early?” Jihoon asks, lightly pushing off the girl who was clearly grinding against him, whispering something in her ear that earned him a wink before stalking over.

 

“Yup.” He looks elsewhere. He totally did not need a reminder of what he’d done in the bathroom. No thanks. “Not feeling it.”

 

Jihoon stares at him and frowns, leaning closer for him to hear his words. “Are you okay?” Jihoon lifts his hands and places it on his forehead, “You feel a little hot, are you coming down with a cold?” Daniel bites his lips as Jihoon’s breath tickles the side of his neck.

 

Shaking his head, he waves a dismissing hand. “Nah, just a little tipsy.” He tilts his head to the exit, “Just gonna hail a cab and go.” He turns Jihoon by the shoulder, slightly tapping his back and pushing him forward.

 

“I’ll just sleep it off.” He calls out before going out.

 

Daniel walks home to his apartment and throws himself on the couch the moment he arrives.

 

Staring at the ceiling, he shakes his head and tries to dismiss whatever image his brain had conjured up again, groaning in distaste at how his pants was starting to strain from just a mere touch.  “You can’t be serious, right?” He groans.

 

Jihoon was his best friend, for crying out loud. Sure, he may have had a tiny crush on him in high school that maybe lasted for a couple months and sure, Seongwu had a field day teasing him about it but in end he realized it was a stupid crush because first of all, Jihoon didn’t believe in lasting relationships and second of all, he was and  _is_ his best friend. So he’d gotten over it.

 

But it was _just_ a crush, then. And it wasn’t like it was hard not to like Jihoon. Everybody liked him. Even the teachers adored him.

 

Jihoon attracted attention like he was made to be in the center of the spotlight. Humble in every way possible, no one would have thought that the guy had black belt in taekwondo and ate food on the floor. Jihoon was likeable that was why Daniel had a crush on him.

 

Had.

 

This, right here and right now, with his pants strained and a choked groan of frustration was definitely not a crush because he was pretty sure high school Daniel focused more on the way Jihoon’s eyes lit up at the mention of playing games, and his fingers brushing Daniel’s hair out of the way with an expression close to fondness.

 

This right here was a was mixture of curiosity and something close to a wonder.

 

And he’s too scared to admit whatever it is that needs admitting. Maybe next time when he’s drunk. For now, he ignores his groin and watches spongebob on their television.

 

 

 

“You need to get laid.” Seongwu frowns at him, passes him a bottle of beer and presses himself against Minhyun. Bastards. Insufferable bastards with their head ass logic of not calling themselves boyfriend yet even though they’re practically married. _Insufferable._

 

“I did.” Daniel scowls. He did. Just now. Earlier in the bathroom and he’s pretty sure everyone outside heard the shrill moan of pleasure the girl gave to the audience.

 

They were in the frat party initiated by one of their seniors during high school, already about to graduate this term. He’d thrown a party and invited everyone who knows everyone. Of course, not going was stupid. They not only built relationship that would help them for their future endeavors but they could also get laid. And besides, free booze.

 

“By Jihoon.” Seongwu snickers, gesturing behind him. Minhyun laughs beside him.

 

Daniel cranes his neck to look back—Jihoon clad in leather and ripped jeans and definitely grinding against someone. Daniel was pretty sure he’s seen him in his class, glasses perched on his small button nose. That’s the first expression Daniel’s seen him in though. Damn. He’d pay to be him right now, Jihoon’s legs between his thighs, edging him to—

 

“Fuck off.” Daniel turns back, flips a bird at the both of them.

 

“I got _laid_.” He chugs the remainder beer and cringes in distaste, catching the eye of the same person he was with earlier. “And I’m getting it again.” He pushes himself off the chair, not waiting for both of their reply. Not that they would, Seongwu was busy palming Minhyun in public and Daniel wasn’t drunk enough for this bullshit.

 

He smiles at the girl—totally forgot her name but he’s pretty sure it was mutual, she called him Dylan earlier. Close but definitely not quite—watching her friends leave her with a telltale look of what was to come. Daniel walks with her to the living room turned dance floor, hand on her waist and sure, they were a meter away from Jihoon but that’s only because there wasn’t enough space, everybody was having a good time just like they were. It wasn’t like he wanted to be near Jihoon because he wanted to hear what wonders he was saying to his classmate in literature. It totally wasn’t because of that.

 

Daniel tries hard not to think about the way Jihoon’s hand were wrapped on the boy’s waist, head nuzzling against his neck. It does work, the booze was finally kicking in, his head light as he moves against the rhythm, bobbing his head against the beat as the girl in front of him runs her manicured hands all over his body.

 

It was nice, his skin has been sensitive since his earlier activity and now here he was, dancing with one of the hottest girls in the party and in his year, her ass dragging against his semi and then…

 

And then he sees Jihoon’s hand on the nape of the boy he was dancing—grinding with, and if it wasn’t already sexy enough, the eye contact they were sharing, definitely and totally was.

 

Daniel has half a mind to look away, to give more attention to the girl grinding her ass in front of him, guiding his hands all over her body, but half of him also wanted to hold the eye contact. To watch the way Jihoon tugs on the boy's hair, briefly closing his eyes to suck on his neck before opening it back up, eyes trailing on the way Daniel held the girl on her hips. Daniel bites his bottom lip when she had rubbed him in the right place.

 

“So hard for me.” She giggles against his ear, purring and grinding. _Sure_. He was totally hard for her and definitely not at how his best friend swayed his hips along with the music.

 

Daniel probably should be thinking how shameless they looked, her hands tousling his hair as she rubs her body against her but quite frankly, he couldn’t really give a damn. Not when everyone was probably doing the same and not when Jihoon smirked at him before tugging her forward and leaving the dance floor.

 

Fuck. Was he really just about to come because of his best friend’s stare? Probably.

 

“Let’s take this upstairs?”

 

Daniel should have been sorrier that he forgot her presence for a moment but he was too far turned on and she’s pulling him by the belt hoops and who was he to say no?

 

 

 

 

“I was drunk but I was definitely not drunk enough because I still remember you and Jihoon eye fucking last night.” Jaehwan choked out as he winces, his head in pain. “I can’t believe you were eye fucking in the middle of the living room where everyone was just having a good time.”

 

“We were not—!” Daniel yelps before settling down in his seat, “We were not eye fucking.”

 

Daniel thought he was hallucinating because Jihoon definitely wouldn’t do that in a million years and he was probably just frustrated from the curiosity of how Jihoon feels against him but now he’s definitely sure he wasn’t dreaming and hallucinating. Jaehwan can attest to whatever happened yesterday night, eye fucking or not.

 

Or it was just the lighting. Probably the lighting. Jihoon has shit vision and tends to give people a hard stare. Probably.

 

Because Daniel kind of thinks he saw a whole lot of lust and teasing and Jihoon wouldn’t tease him, right? Probably.

 

“Daniel, I’ve seen that face a thousand times, I know lust when I see one. And I’m pretty sure everyone in that room knew you guys were eye fucking. Probably except the ones you were dancing with.” Jaehwan snorts. “Even Seongwu had to stop himself from jumping Minhyun to stare at you. Disgusting? Yes. They both have weird tastes.” He shudders, “To be honest, I didn’t even know Jihoon had a sex drive until I walked in on him.”

 

“Walked in on what?” Daniel asks, wide eyed. He couldn’t possible have walked in on him—

 

“Having sex.” Jaehwan shrugs. “I mean walking in on you doing it isn’t really unusual at this point but to think Jihoon had Woojin moaning, that was a sight to be hold, indeed.”

 

“Woojin?” Daniel asks, “Dance student Woojin?” Daniel didn’t even know Woojin and Jihoon were close! Heck, they talked once. And Daniel was the one who introduced Woojin to him only because he was his dance tutor for one of his class. “Isn’t he going out with Hyungseob?”

 

Jaehwan nods. “They just got together. Saw them doing it a good 5 months ago but that was the end of it. Woojin kisses the floor Hyungseob shits on now. Anyway, can we stop talking about dicks and boobs now because I’m getting war flashbacks on our first year sessions and I really don’t want to remember how your dick looks.” Daniel shivers at the reminder. Jaehwan and Daniel did do it a lot. Not anymore though because Jaehwan’s an asshole who stopped being experimental and Daniel doesn’t think he can suck him off now. Specially when they’d gotten too acquainted—probably even best friend, next to Jihoon.

 

“And, I don’t know, maybe focus on our project? I have about fifteen thousand good reasons to be sleeping but I’m stuck talking about how you want to fuck or to be fucked by Jihoon and we haven’t even started.”

 

“I don’t want to fuck or be fucked by him!”

 

 

 

 

“let’s go out.” Jihoon says as he opens Daniel’s door, hair tousled and good and looked too much like someone messed it up. On the contrary, Daniel was mid lifting his shirt up for a comfortable one. “Why?” He frowns. It was a Sunday. He wasn’t about to get shit faced on a Sunday when he had an 8am class tomorrow.

 

Well, he could. But 8am classes were boring and a boring class with a hangover meant an even more horrible day. Even if Jihoon _does_ buy him lunch every Monday to “turn the frown upside down”. Tempting.

 

“It’s been awhile.” Jihoon shrugs, opening his closet and searching for clothes. Daniel would still end up choosing for himself anyway but he lets him pick his clothes just like in high school, laughing at how ridiculous his color combination was. Jihoon was only good at dressing himself up because he lets pinterest do it for him. Handling Daniel’s clothing was too much for his smart brain. “And Seongwu and Minhyun have been pestering me all week. Besides it’s been a while since we went to a club.”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes. “We went to a party last time.” _Pretty sure we eye fucked too._

 

“That was two weeks ago.”

 

The thing about Jihoon was that even though he was a prude—or used to be prude, he was every bit the same with Daniel. From the way they have times where they hated going out to the times when they wanted to. They loved playing on their pcs or their phones, often times spending the entire day lounging on their couch, legs thrown over each other as they yell out cusses at the other team.

 

Sometimes it worked on his favor, like when they excused themselves as busy for exams when their high school alumni invited them out for drinks—they didn’t really like him all that much, he was a jerk.

 

Sometimes it doesn’t.

 

Like today.

 

“Your point?”

 

“My point is,” Jihoon turns to him, “Let’s go out. You’re not going to resist the temptation of free drinks anyway so stop complaining already.” He turns on his heel and sashays his ass on the way out and maybe Daniel did stare. But he stared because Jihoon obviously did it on purpose. Or not. He doesn’t know. He just knows his ass looked good in that god damn tight pants.

 

Fuck. Maybe he really did need a night out with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the frustration in everyone's comments are fuelling me to post!!! Also because it's funny lolololol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they--

Daniel leans on the bar, one foot propped up on the stool and his elbows leaning both sides, a drink in one hand.

 

He scans the whole area and scowls when he doesn’t find his friends. So much for bonding through alcohol, the moment they’d arrived in the club, everyone had places to be and so Daniel had to fend for himself, walking to the bar and almost groaning when someone feels him up for the nth time.

 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t feeling it, he was just too sober for this and the last time he was in this bar, he’d made out with Sungwoon, one of his seniors in his department and it didn’t really end well for the both of them. Sure, the sex was great but Sungwoon was looking for a relationship and Daniel was definitely not that time.

 

So it ended.

 

Daniel doesn’t really have anything against relationships like Jihoon did, he just didn’t think Sungwoon was The One, as cheesy and corny as it was. There was always this _something_ that held him back whenever the relationship gets too serious, like he thinks he couldn’t give everything to them even though he tries, and he always does. His partners always said otherwise, though. Like they felt like Daniel wasn’t really in love and Daniel knew they were going to end.

 

The first part was wrong though, because he was in love. In that moment. But the second part? Maybe there was a hint of truth in it. Daniel never really thought his relationships would end well and there was no “ _Aha_!” moment whenever they were together so it always ends with a breakup and a slap or two.

 

If it doesn’t end well and his quest to look for The One comes to a standstill, he may have to deal with his cock alone and that’s just sad and lonely and he wasn’t about to do that.

 

 

 

When Daniel settles for the good kind of tipsy, he finally sees Seongwu and Minhyun approaching him, scowling when they both give him an apologetic grin. Doesn't really work. “Finally done forgetting my existence?” he grumbles.

 

“You’re scaring people away with your scowl and we figured we need to help.” Minhyun shrugs.

 

“I was sober, now I’m not.” Daniel answers, winking at the person a feet away from him and getting a bashful smile in return.

 

Seongwu snorts from beside him, “So,” he starts, Daniel doesn’t like his tone already. “Have you talked to Jihoon yet?” Daniel sees him share a meaningful look with Minhyun before turning towards him with a grin.

 

“I don’t wanna address the elephant in the room.” He groans. “And it’s not like it bothers me so much, I was just shocked about the whole thing.” He was.

 

Besides the immense arousal and sexual frustration, he kind of felt a little sad that Jihoon didn’t trust him enough to let him on on the whole sexcapades but then again, he supposes talking about it wasn’t also necessary. He’d just gotten used to everyone around him talking about it like it was as normal as breathing. Like Seongwu and Minhyun for example.

 

“Hmm,” Seongwu nods, eyes calculative and a small smile on his face. “I wasn’t really talking about _that_.” Daniel sees him slide a hand down Minhyun’s back. And even though Daniel has a lot of questions because he’s pretty sure he knows a lot—more than what he lets on—he didn’t really think Seongwu would tell him and neither will Minhyun and he’s also pretty sure he doesn’t want to see them get it in public.

 

So, he rolls his eyes instead. “And it’s my cue to leave.” He pushes forward, ignoring the half-assed complaints from his friends as he walks towards the guy he’d winked at. He’s been sending him suggestive glances since earlier.

 

Approaching, he lets him lean forward, arms grasping for Daniel’s shirt and Daniel’s hands settling on his hips, Daniel gives him a ghost of a kiss before he looks up.

 

He sees someone in the corner of his eyes, turning and squinting his eyes, ignoring the lips on his neck. Jihoon was standing in the corner, drink in one had as he scans the area, not noticing Daniel staring at him and completely ignoring the guy who was running his hands all over him.

 

Jihoon looked beautiful, as always. Daniel could tell the people surrounding him were giving him side glances, probably a little intimidated to talk to him. Daniel felt the same at times. Always in awe how breathtaking Jihoon’s smile was, eyes scrunching and cheeks blushing.

 

Stopping the guy’s hands, he gives him a half-assed apology and doesn’t hear what he says because he starts walking in Jihoon’s direction, his eyes still trained on him.

 

With the alcohol in his system, it was finally easy to admit that, _yes_ , he was sexually attracted to Jihoon in all ways than one. How he wants to taste his lips, run his tongue on his neck and leave him panting, asking for more. How he wants Jihoon to beg for him—or vice versa. It took Daniel _weeks_ to get the sound of Jihoon’s guttural groan out of his mind, forcing himself to think of other things to jerk of to but ending it with imagining Jihoon’s lips wrapped around his cock and _fuck_.

 

He just wants to touch Jihoon and get whatever it was that he was felling—curiosity, sexual frustrations, lust—out of his system because as relieving as it was to finally admit that he wanted to taste Jihoon, it also felt awful knowing he was so close and so out of reach.

 

Besides maybe if they got the tension away, they'd finally stop skirting around each other, subtle touches be damned and, again, get the frustration out of their system.

 

“not feeling it?” He asks as he reaches Jihoon, his eyes finding their way to Daniel’s eyes before briefly glancing at his lips—or was that wishful thinking on Daniel’s part?

 

Jihoon shrugs, “kind of danced with a douche and now I’m disgusted with myself.” He crinkles his nose before taking a sip from his glass, Daniel watches as Jihoon licks his lips after, tongue poking out and slowly, _slowly_ runs it over his lips. “You?” Daniel raises his gaze to his eyes and was there a smirk on his face? Did he know what he was doing to him?

 

Daniel shrugs. He was pretty sure he was about to get some but fucking Jihoon just had to stand in the corner like a god damn beacon.

 

“Want to ditch them, then?” Jihoon asks. “I don’t think they’d really mind. We could watch that movie you’ve been begging me to watch or play games. And eat wings.” Sure, Daniel wasn’t getting the much needed hot, steamy sex he should have had with the cutie from earlier but he doesn’t really care. Beer and chicken and a whole lot of lounging was just as tempting.

 

Maybe even more.

 

Daniel puts a hand on his chin, mock ponder. Jihoon rolls his eyes at him. They both know he was agreeing. Jihoon and him were too alike. “Does it come with beer?”

 

“You stock the fridge up with beer, it’d be kind of a shame not to drink it.” Jihoon winks at him.

 

If Daniel didn't know better, he'd have thought Jihoon wasn't flirting because it was the usual response.

 

But Jihoon was biting his lips after and maybe Daniel felt something pooling down south.

 

 

Daniel finds himself glued to the couch, game console in one hand, scowling at Jihoon. “That was a totally dick move. By dick move, I mean cheating, you fucking cheater. I was _eating_.” He pushes him by the shoulder and rolls his eyes at the snort Jihoon gives him.

 

“I think we can both agree that even if you were distracted, I’d still win by a good mile.” Daniel doesn’t give him the benefit of responding. Attention instead on the way Jihoon bites his bottom lip, watching it turn pale from pressure.

 

When Jihoon said they’d go home to drink and eat, he half expected the other to smother him with kisses the moment they arrive home what with the lingering touches Jihoon leaves him breathless all through out the car ride from here—like unconsciously tracing his knuckles while leaning on the car window. He’d even take it a step ahead, animatedly retelling the dumb shit their friends had done without his presence, squeezing Jihoon’s thighs and feeling him tense beside him before giving him a hearty laugh.

 

Maybe he expected that they’d do it—give each other a head or two and then call it a night and maybe play overwatch for a few minutes before going back to their respective rooms, satisfied.

 

Daniel doesn’t really know how that goes but he just knows he wants to mark every exposed skin Jihoon has on display and let Jihoon mark him in every way possible.

 

“How’s your choreography going?” Jihoon asks, Daniel did not notice him shifting beside him, console thrown on the space next to him, his legs thrown over Daniel’s.

 

Daniel groans at the question, throwing his head back and unconsciously squeezing Jihoon’s thighs. “Don’t let me start.” He crinkles his nose. “I’m not even halfway through and I still have to teach the moves to a group of freshmen.”

 

Making the choreography wasn’t exactly the hard thing, making it while juggling between classes was the struggle. He doesn’t even know why he accepted his teacher’s proposal to choreograph but then again Jihoon did say it would be a great experience for him and Daniel didn’t need to think twice.

 

Daniel tells him how his school was going, trying so hard to ignore the way Jihoon tenses whenever he moves his hand, soothing it out over his legs, to his calves and then gives him a gentle squeeze on his inner thigh. He tries to be subtle in the way he moves closer and surely, Jihoon leaning against him wasn't just his imagination.

 

Honestly, he doesn't know how it all happened, one moment they were playing games, the next there was a thick sexual tension that gradually settled and surrounded them. In the back of Daniel's mind he knew this was going to happen one way or another and whatever shit Daniel did must have clicked in Jihoon's brain because he's pretty sure on normal days, Jihoon wouldn't reach for something in the cabinet whenever they're in the kitchen together and _accidentally_  rubs his ass against him.

 

Daniel broke his favorite mug that day, Jihoon probably even know he jacked off to that. What an asshole.

 

He has half a mind to stop it--this flirting and touching--because this was wrong, right? He's his best friend and sure, Jaehwan and him were friends with benefits but that was _jaehwan_. Jihoon was too... well,  _Jihoon_ and Daniel doesn't think losing him over his sexual frustration was worth it.

 

But then again Jihoon was also weaving his hand through his hair, giving him experimental tugs and making his cock twitch.

 

“That bad?” Jihoon chuckles, Daniel feels him shift a little, his other hand now tracing circles on Daniel’s arm, Daniel responds by squeezing his inner thigh harder this time. Daniel almost didn’t hear the small gasp he made. Almost.

 

But he does and Daniel wants to hear more of it.

 

“The first years are—“ He stutters out when Jihoon moves his legs, brushing against his groin. He clears his throat, “The first years aren’t exactly the best to deal with. Intimidated too easily and they can’t voice out their opinions.” Daniel bites his lips at the pressure on his groin before glancing at Jihoon and throwing his head back because _fucking fuck_. Maybe they’d taken one too many drinks because there was a clear indication of a bulge on Jihoon's pants and Jihoon’s finger had been tracing his arms, to his chest and now his neck. “How about you? How’s the play going?”

 

“hmm,” Jihoon hums, Daniel pulls him in closer, Jihoon was almost sitting on top of him. “going pretty well. I still don’t know why they chose me to be part of it but I’m glad they did.” Jihoon had been casted a month after he’s entered university, a feat in itself because no first usually ever perform for the grand event their school had.

 

“It’s because you’re great, dumbass.” Daniel rolls his eyes and the second he lifts his head up from the back of the couch, he comes face to face with Jihoon, face inches away from him that Daniel could smell the alcohol from his breath, see the way his eyes are scanning his face before settling down to his lips, licking his own the same time he weaves his fingers on Daniel’s temple and tugs it harder this time.

 

It came as expected.

 

The way Daniel slides his hand to his back up his neck, the way he pulls Jihoon’s neck forward, eliciting a relieved sigh as he presses their lips together, the way Jihoon moves his body around, briefly leaving his lips as Daniel holds him by the waist, guiding Jihoon to straddle him before surging forward again for another peck.

 

Jihoon pulls away again, breathing hard, his whole body hot against Daniel. Fuck, he was so turned on and all they did was brush their lips together and touching each other's skin.

 

“This is okay, right?” Jihoon asks, hesitant. Turned on as he was, Jihoon must have been thinking the same as him. He couldn’t stomach it if Jihoon was uncomfortable about this too or wasn’t thinking straight. Maybe he was just drunk, didn’t know that it was Daniel he was pulling hair with. Daniel opens his eyes, his pretty sure Jihoon could tell he was craving for him.

 

And _oh_.

 

He was hard.

 

His cock was against Daniel’s abdomen and fuck, was grinding against him necessary? “Jihoon, this whole thing’s been going on for weeks, let’s just…” he trails, leaning forward, nuzzling against Jihoon’s neck. “yeah?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t need to be told twice before he’s smashing their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skrrrrrt


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they, uh, did a thing

Kissing Jihoon was so much more than the million times he’d imagine it to be.

 

A million more hot, their hands running all over each other before Daniel settles one hand on his nape to steady him and the other one on his hip, leaving marks that would probably last days. It was also a million times more better, like finally piecing together a puzzle he’s been trying to solve for months.

 

Daniel gives Jihoon’s lip an experimental lick, the other opening his mouth right away and letting Daniel expolore him before his hands found their way on Daniel’s hair and tugs on it, loosening momentum. They battle for dominance, tongue slotting together before Daniel lets him take control, tracing everything and occasionally sucking on his tongue whie his hand busy themselves on his hair.

 

“Fuck,” Jihoon hisses as Daniel’s kneads his ass. _Finally_ kneads his ass. He’s been thinking about doing it since forever—possibly even before the whole awkward chaos. It wasn’t like Jihoon didn’t know about that. Everyone of their friends had talked about it one too many times and Daniel’s seen Seongwu slap it a handful of times. Daniel was just too cowardly to do it too.

 

But now, well, now he holds all the power. He pulls Jihoon closer so he was right on top of his cock, his on Daniel’s abdomen. His lips transferring down to Jihoon’s jaws, leaving butterfly kisses as he continues to squeeze. “Pants.” Daniel murmurs, already tugging Jihoon’s pants off.

 

The pants did wonders to his ass and his thighs and Daniel had a good time seeing how it tensed under him but if he had known they’d do this tonight, he would have opted for the both of them to stay in and fucked instead of going through the whole trouble of going out and wearing this  _god damned_ pants.

 

Undressing Jihoon while letting him explore his mouth proves to be more of a struggle than what movies and porn portrayed it to be. It involved a lot of hair tugging, crotch grinding that had them hissing from pleasure and pain and a whole lot of cussing.

 

When Daniel finally pulls it off Jihoon’s, he sighs at the much needed space for his cock to rub against Daniel’s, feeling him lips turn down a little when he notices Daniel’s pants still on. He tugs on the belt loops, “ _now_.” he emphasizes, his lips slowly trailing kisses to his jaw as Daniel unbuckles his belt, Jihoon supporting his weight by kneeling on both sides of his thighs.

 

Daniel shivers at the kisses Jihoon leaves him with, occasionally sucking and lapping in between before groaning when Jihoon moves his mouth to nibble on one of his earlobe, tongue lapping on one of his piercing. “This is sexy.” He murmurs, breath tickling Daniel, sending a spike of pleasure down to his cock. Daniel’s pretty sure the earring he was talking about was the one Jihoon gave him.

 

What a cunning asshole.

 

Once Daniel finally kicks his pants off, Jihoon sinks down on his lap, hissing when the heat of his ass settles on his cock. “So hard.” Jihoon mumbles. Daniel grabs him by the hips, dragging him closer. “I’m not the only one.” Daniel snickers as he unexpectedly palms Jihoon over his boxers, his head falling on Daniel’s shoulder, moaning.

 

“Oh, god—“ He chokes out, hips leaning forward.

 

Daniel smirks, turning his head to place kisses on Jihoon’s temple all the while palming him, fingers teasing the head. “Want to kiss.” He mumbles and it doesn’t take long for Jihoon to lift his head up, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded. He leans in and before his lips could touch Daniel’s, a groan escapes his mouth when Daniel decides to pull his boxers off, the air making his cock twitch.

 

“Could have warned me.” He scowls, Daniel chuckles before one of his hand pushes his boxers off of himself, moaning in relief when Jihoon sits back down. Daniel could have waxed poems on how perfect Jihoon is above him but he was too intoxicated and turned on and he wasn’t about to do that when Jihoon was being a little shit for constantly flicking his sensitive nipple.

 

“Can’t you just—“ Daniel starts, pushes him down to his thighs, their cocks sliding against each other. “Shut the fuck up?”

 

Daniel doesn’t hear Jihoon’s reply when he throws his head back against the couch as Jihoon’s finger circle around him, groaning as he gives him an experimental pump. Before he could voice out his complaints on how much of a tease he was, Jihoon leans forward, tongue slick against his neck before whispering, “touch me.”

 

He doesn’t really need to be told twice, hand already grasping Jihoon’s, pre-cum making it slick and wet.

 

It was sloppy and lazy, alcohol making their hand coordination into shit. But it was still one of the best experience Daniel’s had, if not the best one. His free hand was gripping on Jihoon’s ass like he depended on it, the other one lazily pumping him up and down and his tongue busy fighting for dominance, finding pleasure at the hiccups of breath and moan Jihoon releases when he teasingly stops his hand.

 

“Close.” Jihoon mumbles, Daniel nods.

 

He closes his eyes, the feeling of Jihoon dragging his nails on his arm sending pleasure down to his sensitive cock, how Jihoon’s hand was wrapped around him, occasionally squeezing the base and flicking a finger on his slit. He moves his lips from Jihoon’s to his jaw, sucking on a particular spot that had Jihoon buckling against his hand. “good—so—so good—“ he gasps out.

 

Daniel feels every bit of Jihoon’s body flinching in sensitivity and then he feels it too. His toes curling in, his muscles getting tight, amd the pleasure building in his gut. He grazes his teeth on Jihoon’s neck, groaning when he feels the latter fastening his pace before giving him a hard bite on the junction between his neck and shoulders and then—

 

“Fuck—oh god—daniel—“ Jihoon hiccups, body shaking and fingers tightening on his arms creating crescents that would surely bruise as he spills himself on Daniel’s hand and torso, his hands not stopping from frantically pumping him. Daniel tightens his hold on his ass cheeks, forehead on Jihoon’s shoulder before he feels it.

 

“Don’t stop.” He whispers, Jihoon lazily kisses a trail to his jaw and temples before he gives Daniel’s earlobe a harsh bite. “Fuck—“

 

And then he’s cumming. He’s seeing white and his ears are ringing from the pleasure wracking his body, the ability to respond to Jihoon as he _praises_ how good Daniel was and he was free to come all over him lost in his mouth because fuck _._

_Fuck_.

 

Catching his breath, Daniel lets his head fall back on the couch, his mind wondering back to the events that happened just seconds ago. It was probably—no, most  _definitely_ one of the hottest thing he’s ever done and he’s done a lot. Maybe it was because of the way Jihoon had marked his way through his chest all the while telling him to come _for_ him or the way Jihoon was grinding against his thighs with his flushed skin.

 

In any case, they’ve done it.

 

They’ve jerked each other off. Beat each other’s meat. Fucking held each other’s cock.

 

Daniel’s post coital bliss can top off the dread that Jihoon would find this awkward.

 

Also because Jihoon was already muttering shit on top of him. “Well, that was messy.” Jihoon mutters.

 

“Can you get off of me now?” Daniel sighs. “Kind of hungry and I want to eat without your spunk on my hands.”

 

He could literally feel and  _hear_ the eye roll Jihoon gives him before he’s pushing himself to the side, kicking Daniel’s legs for good measure. Daniel lets his eyes travel to his body, hair all over the place and hickies all over his neck. He’s pretty sure Jihoon’s hips would bruise because of how much he had—

 

“Stop staring and get me a clean towel, you asshole.” Jihoon mutters under his breath.

 

Daniel rolls his eyes before standing up. “That was fun.” He hears Jihoon’s say.

 

Turning on his heel, “It was.” He answered. “Maybe next time warn me when you’re going to bite my ear.” Jihoon snickers—if it was because of him hinting at the next time or because he slipped on his shirt, he doesn’t know. “Maybe.”

 

 

 

Daniel sees the look of bewilderment on Seongwu’s face. Eyes transferring on the badly covered hickies that Jihoon gave him from the night before. “Wild night?” he raises an eyebrow.

 

After their little session, Daniel found himself staring at how wrecked he looked in the mirror. Anxiety seeping out of his body now that the alcohol had worn off. What if Jihoon gets awkward with him? I mean, sure, he consented but they were horny and drunk and that doesn’t really say anything, right? Fuck, what if—

 

“Hey, dumbass!” Jihoon calls, “Give me the god damned towel. Your-- _that_ is all over my body and it’s uncomfortable.”

 

Okay, maybe they wouldn’t get awkward. Maybe this was a good thing, the sexual frustration may have lessened a bit and Daniel’s pretty sure that in time, it would turn to nothing but one of their memory they’d laugh about.

 

Yep. Totally. No awkwardness there.

 

Walking out with a wet towel, he sees Jihoon on the couch, ass up and… “What the fuck are you doing?” he asks.

 

Jihoon grins at him.

 

Daniel drops the towel and stomps in big strides.

 

“Uh,” Daniel adjusts his collar and clears his throat. “Yeah.” He’s wondering whether to tell him but he’s pretty sure he already knows who it was from, judging by the amused grin on his face.

 

“It’s Jihoon, isn’t it?” Minhyun snickers. “He looks as wrecked as you.”

 

Daniel covers his face and groans. “He gave me a hand job _twice!_ ” he closes his eyes at the memory, “Do you know how often I cum with a hand job—“

 

“I don’t really wanna know.”

 

“—Never! Nada! _None_!” It wasn’t like he hated the action. It just couldn’t compare to a good blow job, tongue lapping on his cock and saliva dripping all over him. But _that_ happened and not only did Jihoon snorted at him for possibly moaning a little too loud, he’d come all over his thighs while telling him that it was the best hand job he’d ever had.

 

Fucking embarrassing.

 

Minhyun shudders at the information. “So what, are you like dating now?” he raises an eyebrow.

 

Daniel scrunches his face up. “No, what the fuck? We’re _friends_.”

 

“Who touch each other’s dicks?”

 

“With  _benefits_.”

 

Daniel’s just hoping it happens again because he still thinks about the things Jihoon had whispered to him the second time they did it and he could totally understand the guy who was moaning in the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write a god damn hand job scene without taking a break and reading how to's on google because i don't know what i'm writing. I was about to skip the whole scene but i figured i'd get bricked--i'd bricked myself too if i was reader lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suc

Daniel starts questioning himself two and half weeks after the initial contact from the demon himself—Jihoon and his constant teasing, ass grinding, and fingers trailing constellations on his back. He’d even started wondering if it really happened or was it just a figment of his imagination because of the lack of action his cock has been receiving. None. Nada. Nothing.

 

At first, he didn’t really think much of it, the exams were in two days when they’d, well, done _it_. And there was no stopping Jihoon from shoving a shit ton of book down his throat even if Daniel begged for it to be his cock. Daniel doesn't even think Jihoon would accept it even if Daniel begged to suck  _his_ cock--another imagination that he wants to come true.

 

But then, exams started rolling _out_ and then it’s finished and Daniel may have waited for Jihoon to approach him and maybe do the things he whispered (when they were beating each other's meat _days_ ago) when he had arrived home on the last day of hell week.

 

To his disappointment, however, Jihoon was fast asleep on the couch, drool staining the couch pillow he warded everyone not to touch. He ended up having to carry him to his room and tuck him to bed despite the strain in his pants. At least, Jihoon fell asleep before 4am, Daniel could have sworn he heard someone cussing at the crack of 3am and he’s pretty sure the only demon to yell out, ‘fuck capitalism’ at 3:22am was Jihoon.

 

Next day came and with his and Jihoon’s replenished soul, Jihoon greeted the morning with a bang Daniel didn’t think he’d receive. He had invited him out for the movies. Totally not the bang he was expecting but also totally welcomed.

 

And then the following day, they went out for dinner with their friends. Seongwu had the audacity to drop hints about the lingering marks on their necks and it only took Jihoon to almost stab his thigh with a fork for him to stop. And maybe Daniel did kick his shin down the table.

 

And then two weeks in, he’s driving Jaehwan crazy from all the dick talk. ("I'm not going to sit here and pretend I'm not disgusted by your unfathomable desire to suck his dick while i have tons of homework at home--I can't believe you invited,  _blackmailed,_ to have coffee for a dick talk." Jaehwan huffs out. "Are you done?" Daniel rolls his eyes. "Yeah, continue.")

 

Finally, two and a half weeks later, Minhyun had gripped him on his shoulder after an unsuccessful rant about how some girl gave him a head and he didn’t reach anything. Sure, he came but it was mind blowing, eyes rolling, nirvana. It was just.. That. “I’ve had enough of you talking about someone licking your meat when I’m fucking eating a god damn hotdog.” He scowls, Seongwu snorted. “If you want to get laid, why don’t _you_ fucking make a move?”

 

And maybe the idea _did_ just came to him. Sue him for having a one track mind.

 

It wasn’t like he was the only one who wanted this, right? Jihoon was literally on his lap this morning because apparently it was cold. Daniel was sweating under the heat of the morning sun and Jihoon’s ass grinding on his morning wood.

 

So now he’s juggling the keys on his hand, lips between his teeth and mind a mess. It’s not like they left it at an awkward moment, Jihoon had tucked his cock back to his boxers before throwing a chicken bone at his face and resuming to their forgotten game. Then they spent the entirety of the night sleeping on the couch like usual.

 

So, really. Nothing to be scared of.

 

The only thing awkward about it is if Daniel approached him and practically beg him for another jack off session (Maybe more. Hopefully more.) and then get rejected.

 

_Right_. Nothing to be scared of. At all.

 

Turning the knob of the door and hoping for the best, he raises a brow at Jihoon who was about to go to their couch with just his boxers on. Sometimes Daniel wishes the unsaid rules of no privacy and no shirt or pants needed in the house had been established before they got used to walking around naked because now he has to look at Jihoon eat in nothing but his boxers.

 

“Wanna order pizza?” Jihoon asks as he approaches him.

 

Daniel nods, absentmindedly. He was too busy thinking of ways to woo Jihoon and removing his shoes.

 

“Can you order some—“ Daniel’s words stop on the tip of his tongue when he realizes Jihoon is a foot away from him. His eyes trails down to his eyes and then to his nose, his lips wedged between his teeth, skin flushing at the heat or whatever it is, Daniel doesn’t know and fuck. This was it, right? This was the moment? “Jihoon, I—“

 

“Are you going to kiss me anytime soon because I can totally beg if that’s what you want—”

 

And then he’s crashing his lips on to Jihoon’s, relieved sigh escaping his lips as he discards his bag—and probably his laptop, he’s not sure—on the floor to grip on Jihoon’s hips that his fingers had missed.

 

Daniel was sure that tasting Jihoon once would have flushed the curiosity and wonder and sexual frustration out of his system but it seemed like the more he tastes the feint artificial strawberry on his lips and of something more, the more he hears the slight raised of voice whenever he whimpers, the way his body shudders when he traces circles on his back, the more he couldn’t get enough.

 

Kissing Jihoon didn’t have fireworks. N _o_ , that was for people in films who were in love. And Daniel wasn’t in love.

 

Kissing Jihoon was like a breath of fresh air, like he’d finally settled on what he liked after mindless encounters with people. Like their lips were in perfect sync against each other, knowing where to lick, to suck, when to pull away and make Daniel beg for him to kiss him more and _stop grinning_.

 

Kissing Jihoon was better than he’d ever experienced, no fireworks.

 

Just…

 

Compatible. That was the word. They were compatible.

 

Kissing Jihoon was perfect because they were compatible.

 

 

 

 

They kiss roughly, almost as if they’ve both been thinking about this for weeks—which they probably did. At least that’s what Daniel did in classes that he was supposed to be listening to.

 

Lips moving against each other, teeth occasionally clashing as Daniel pulls him forward by the hips, hissing when he feels Jihoon hard against him. Jihoon grabs him by the nape, tangles his hand on his hair and tugs it roughly and it sends sparks down his south, feeling the latter smirking against him at the sounds he's making.

 

Jihoon pulls away for a moment, breath ragged against them and Daniel wanted nothing more but to lean in but he needed oxygen in his lungs too, and definitely pep talk because fuck. _Fuck_. _This_ is the nirvana he was talking about.

 

“You’re pretty excited, huh.” Jihoon chuckles, his voice hoarse. Daniel would have taken offence but Jihoon was clearly grinding his cock against his thighs. “I’ve been waiting for _weeks_.” Daniel snickers, maybe honesty would make Jihoon kiss him and stop talking.

 

And that, he did.

 

Daniel takes it slow this time, holding Jihoon’s waist with one arm, cupping his chin with the other. He tilts him up just slightly, taking his time to trace every detail he knew were beautiful but never had the honor of kissing and admiring at close proximity until today. A kiss on the slope of his nose, a kiss on both cheeks, the corner of his lips—Jihoon’s whines.

 

And then finally, his lips.

 

Their movements were languid this time, taking time to trace every corner, to touch every part of Jihoon’s body. He feels him slowly rocking against him, hand tightening on Daniel’s nape and the other creating marks on his arm. He pulls away for a second, doesn’t let Jihoon whine before he’s trailing butterfly kisses down to his jaw and eliciting a sharp gasp.

 

 

Daniel doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing, his head was buzzing and his cock was hard and Jihoon was already sliding down to his knees before he could think about what was coming. Looking down at jihoon’s crown, the latter palming him through his very tight pants, Jihoon cranes his neck to look up at him, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed.

 

“Can I?” he asks, as if Daniel hadn’t been begging for him just seconds earlier.

 

Daniel nods, wordlessly, watching and feeling as Jihoon traces the outline of his cock. His knees buckling as Jihoon nuzzles his face against the fabric, mouthing at the splotch of wetness forming on his pants. “Jihoon,” He hisses, the hard metal of the zipper on his sensitive skin making him shiver. Going commando was the best and worst thing he’d thought of this week. And he's overworked his brain to the max.

 

Without a word, Jihoon unbuttons his pants, pulling it down in hast and letting it pool on his ankles. Daniel finally sighs in relief at the much needed space his cock had been craving. Before he could think, Jihoon’s hand runs up his thigh, lips bitten red and eyes focused. He could just cum at the expression Jihoon had—the lust, the want, the—

 

“Oh, _fuck_ —“ he gasps. Jihoon moans around the head, one hand on the base of Daniel’s cock and the other holding his own. Was he turned on with sucking him? _Fuck_. Jihoon pulls back for a little, not before hallowing his cheeks and letting it popped out of his mouth. “Don’t cum yet.”

 

Daniel doesn’t even get to _think_ of a reply before Jihoon’s wrapping his pretty lips over his cock again. Hands balled into fists at his side, he throws his head back as Jihoon strokes the base all the while lapping at his tip. He feels slick hand over his fist before he’s guided to put it on his hair. “You can pull on it.” Jihoon whispers, warmth breath tickling his sensitive cock.

 

Daniel wouldn’t say he was small. In fact, he thinks he has a fairly large junk. _Probably_ a little longer than most of his peers (because Minhyun was _packing_ ) and for Jihoon to not gag at it, was something so amazing and shocking that his eyes rolls to the back of his lids each bob of his head, each moan he gives Daniel like sucking him was enough to make him come.

 

Daniel feels every thing about jihoon, the way he tightens his hand at the base of his cock, how he pulls away with a pop every time Daniel is near, the way he shivers each tug and push Daniel does to his hair, how he traces the vein with his tongue, the way he smiles and chuckles every time Daniel groans out _good_ and  _so so good_. Like now, for example.

 

“Will you just—“ Daniel voice hitches as Jihoon pulls away. “God fucking damn—“

 

Jihoon chuckles and God, was it sexy. Everything Jihoon did had a hint of sexiness and shyness and the way he holds himself with shy confidence is something he still hadn’t gotten used to. The way he was staring at Daniel, eyes looking like he was doubting himself despite the smug expression on his face and his smug words.  “So impatient.”

 

“ _faster_.” Daniel grits out, “I want to touch you.” Sure, he probably said that for release but he also said it because he really did want to touch him. For weeks now.

 

Jihoon didn’t need to be told twice, just hums before opening his mouth, bobbing his head in a much faster speed and making Daniel’s knees embarrassingly weak and buckle, now only supported by Jihoon’s arm supporting his hips.

 

He’s whining loudly, tugging Jihoon’s hair hard, and his eyes rolling back as the pressure coiling down his stomach increases. When his orgasm finally hits, his vision blanks before stars plays across his eyelids, body shaking in tremors, goose bumps everywhere as he shoots all over Jihoon’s face.

 

It’s embarrassingly long until Daniel finally regains composure. Breath still ragged and skin still sensitive, he watches as Jihoon swipes the liquid on his cheeks before pushing the finger in his mouth, a cheeky smile on his lips. “Well, that was a lot.”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes, pushing his shoulders with the little strength he has. “Come on, let’s move to the living room.”

 

“Can’t wait to wrap your lips on me, huh.”

 

Daniel would be lying if he says it didn’t make his cock twitch. So he nods his head and lets Jihoon pull him up. “Been dreaming about it for 3 weeks now.”

 

 

 

Daniel wipes the cum on his cheeks and the stray tear betraying him (jihoon pulls his hair hard and it's both painful and good and it had him crying for both reasons), cheeks flushed and cock swollen between his legs. Jihoon stares at him from the couch, lips between his teeth . "Want me to give you another hand?" He asks.

 

Daniel only whines in response before he's crawling over the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it came out lacklustre, it just shows my lack of knowledge and ability to search on the internet is poor,,,,


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crackhead friends always lead to something steamy

Daniel traces a hand up Jihoon’s legs, one hand squeezing his inner thigh and the other letting it roam all over Jihoon’s body. He moans at the stretch of his lips with each bob he does, taking Jihoon inch by inch, eyes watering at the pressure. Not everyone had no gag reflex like Jihoon anyway so he doesn’t bother wiping the stray tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

He closes his eyes at the sensation and the weight of jihoon’s cock in his mouth, humming in content as Jihoon lifts his hips up and pushes against him, tugging his head down. Daniel knows he was coming, there was a silent plea in his moans and the way he’d tense on Daniel’s lips—“Coming.” Jihoon mutters, trying to push his head away but Daniel stubbornly doesn’t move.

 

And then he feels it. Feels the cum in his mouth, all slick and hot as he tries hard not to gag. Jihoon gently pushes his head away again after the he’s had his high, too sensitive to touch and Daniel crawls over him, grin on his lips before he’s smoldering him with kisses, Jihoon’s taste still in his mouth.

 

It was nasty.

 

Hell, Daniel didn’t even like giving head before but here he was giving Jihoon a morning blow for the nth time of the week and he couldn't ask for more.

 

“Make me breakfast.” Daniel mutters before slumping down on the bed. Jihoon rolls his eyes, pushing himself off the bed and slapping his ass. “Fine.”

 

 

 

 

Minhyun was looking at him like he’d grown two heads. Seongwu had a smirk but Daniel could tell he was confused.

 

“Wait,” Minhyun starts, lifting his hand to stop Daniel from talking. Not that he was going to, he was fairly in a rush to eat lunch because his next professor was a pain in the ass and not the good kind. “You mean you guys are dating?”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes for the nth time, “No, I just _told_ you that.”

 

“you guys grew up together, live together, and you _fuck_.” Seongwu earns himself a kick on the shin from Daniel, “And you’ve had a ginormous crush on him in high school—don’t even try to deny it, you were staring at his ass every waking moment I’m surprised you’ve gotten this far.”

 

Daniel scowls, “That was in _high school_. We’re in college now. We’re _fuck buddies_. Or friends with benefits if you must really want to go with that term.” He crinkles his nose a little. _That_ was a mouthful. Jihoon and him had argued over that fact when they were watching a movie. Daniel slipping while watching friends with benefits with mila kunis in it and even he had cringed hard at the comparison.

 

 

_(“hey, that’s basically us.” Daniel snorts. “Except we don’t like each other like that.”_

_Daniel realized his words too late because the second he was about say something—beg for Jihoon not to stop whatever it was that they were doing, jihoon gave him a snort. “Isn’t fuck buddies more convenient to say?”_

_Daniel gave him a wary glance before sighing in relief because Jihoon was_ truly  _amused and not only was that a win for his cock but—well, it was totally a win for his cock. “Don’t all the cool kids say friends with benefits though? You can’t even say fuck in the context of actually doing it and not a curse.”_

_Jihoon had shut him up with a pillow, evading Daniel’s fingers poking him on the ribs._

_Daniel had waved the white flag when Jihoon bobbed his head too slow, Daniel begging for release.)_

“Although we haven’t done the actual fucking part.” He shrugs again. They haven’t really, it’s been two weeks since Daniel wakes up to Jihoon’s mouth on his cock or vice versa. And he’s quite surprised that it took his friends two weeks to notice the similar timeline of marks that were scattered on Jihoon and his own neck and when they _did_ realize, Jihoon was already in class.

 

That fucker must have known the confrontation was coming.

 

Seongwu frowns. “So, you’re fuck buddies but you’re” he trails, “ _Not_ actually fucking?” He glances at Minhyun who mirrors his confusion.

 

“oh no, we’re going to get to the fucking part, alright.” He grins, the image of Jihoon begging for him the other night was definitely an indication. Too bad Daniel had an exam the following morning and he needed to study, Jihoon did rewarded him with a handjob after an exhausting exam.

 

“You still haven’t fucked?” Minhyun frowns. Daniel shakes his head no, looks at his watch and his eyes widen. “Oh fuck,” He cusses, standing up in hast and startling his friends and the nearby tables. “I’m fucking late for class!” He looks at Minhyun and Seongwu and the two of them wave their hands, both sending them an appreciative smile.

 

“You’re paying for us next time!” Seongwu calls out.

 

 

 

 

“Can I use my mouth?” Jihoon says one night, lips near his raging cock, pre-come on the tips and his hand wrapped around the base. His cheeks were red and Daniel feels satisfaction in seeing how wrecked he was, swollen lips and hazed eyes and all that. He did that to him and fuck was it the most beautiful thing.

 

He would have barked that he was already using it anyway because _fuck_ , he was so close but the way Jihoon’s finger had been circling the rim of his hole made the question more alluring, more shiver inducing and he doesn’t know if it’s from excitement or nervousness or both.

 

“I—” Daniel starts, “I’ve never—I mean—I haven’t— _Yes_.” He sighs, eyelids falling shut as Jihoon continues his ministration, gentle fingers tapping and tracing his entrance. If his fingers were enough to make him come—Jihoon had praised him then—then what more his skilled tongue.

 

“You’ll like it.” Jihoon grins before he’s opening his mouth again, eyes closing as he pushes the head of Daniel’s cock in his mouth and bobbing his head.

 

It’s not until he’s a moaning mess and he’s clutching the sheets when Jihoon pulls away from his cock, tongue lapping around the sides and tracing thick veins, leaving kisses down to his perineum and fuck, fuck, _fuck._ “Jihoon—“ He whines, back arching at each kisses Jihoon leaves on his thighs, tongue swiping every where but the one place he wants it to be.

 

He’s about to whine for the nth time when a shiver runs up his spine as Jihoon gives him a tentative lick. “Oh god!” He squirms at the feeling.

 

_More. More. More._

 

Jihoon’s hand strokes his leaking cock, the other hand spreading his legs before pinning his hips on the bed.

 

He groans in anticipation before does it again, his body’s wracking with pleasure, squeaking in shock as Jihoon’s mouth covers his entrance. Daniel shamelessly presses back against his mouth, eyes shutting, panting as the sensation crashed over his body.“ _please—_ “ he gasps as the first breach of Jihoon’s tongue.

 

Jihoon fucks him steadily with his tongue, thrusting it in and out indelicately. Jihoon’s hand begins to stroke his cock at the same time, pulling away an inch when Daniel moans so loud his voice breaks, chuckling softly against his skin, his warm breath wrenching another cry from Daniel’s throat. “I knew you’d like it.”

 

It’s minutes later when Daniel’s seeing white and stars behind close lids, spilling on Jihoon’s hand as the latter continues prodding him with his tongue. It’s when he’s pushing Jihoon’s head away from sensitivity that he’s come to the realization that _fuck_ , Jihoon made him fucking come his tongue.

 

“I want to do it to you too.” He says, staring at the way Jihoon looks his lips. _That was inside me._

 

 

 

“Hey, fuckers.” Jaehwan announces his presence by yelling and opening the door, the wood slamming against the wall and Daniel could already feel the headache coming.

 

“Why the fuck are you here?” Minhyun sighs, rubbing a hand over his chest, probably startled. “Aren’t you supposed to be practicing for your defense?”

 

“We don’t talk about that blasted thing outside of school.” Jaehwan glares at him before his eyes transfer to Daniel then at Jihoon who was on his lap, one hand in his hair, massaging his scalp and the other, interlaced with Daniel’s. “You guys finally dating now? About time that happened.” Jaehwan snickers.

 

“We’re not dating.” Daniel rolls his eyes. Jaehwan raises an eyebrow at him, an amused grin on his lips, his eyes transferring at their backs where Minhyun and Seongwu were lounging, probably giving each other amused looks.

 

“We’re really not.” Jihoon scowls.

 

Jaehwan looks at them unconvinced before waving his hand dismissively. “Whatever you say.” He starts, walking towards the kitchen and opening the fridge. “Anyway, we’re getting pissed drunk today because I’m at a standstill on whether I should just fucking fail this school year or cry.” Seongwu groans at the proposition.

 

“If anyone complains I’m going to let you read my thesis for me.”

 

Nobody wants to read a paper about molecular biology or whatever he was studying.

 

 

 

Daniel feels it.

 

Daniel feels Jihoon teasing him with every move of his hips, with every brush of his knuckles on his thighs and with every smile he makes whenever Daniel releases a soft groan.

 

Jaehwan was the only one to blame for this. When he’d suggested to drink he should have known he was plotting something. When Seongwu suggested to play a game, he should have kicked them out. And when Minhyun, the person he’d thought who would have the sense to stop them suggested they play a game of truth or dare, he knew they’ve plotted this.

 

“I dare you to,” Seongwu taps his chin as he looks at Minhyun and then at Jihoon, “Remove your pants and remain pants-less for the entirety of the night.”

 

Daniel hears Jaehwan booing and shouting a ‘that’s fucking weak!’ on his side but he ignores it in favor of shameless watching Jihoon snort and stand up, “you had one chance and you blew it.” He says as he tugs down his shorts.

 

“Oh honey,” Seongwu smirks, “This one isn’t for you.”

 

This one was for Daniel.

 

Seongwu had caught him too many times with his eyes on Jihoon’s thighs, shorts ridding up each move he makes. It didn’t help that he was right in front of him, courtesy of Jaehwan pulling him up and shoving him next to him with the excuse of “no flirting in my presence” but he was quite sure it was payback for ditching him the other day and spending his time mapping out the moles on Jihoon’s face with his lips as they binge watch black mirror.

 

Daniel bites his bottom lip at the sight of smooth, tanned skin. The way it flexes as Jihoon raises one feet and then the other before throwing his pants behind him. It travels north and _oh_ , he was wearing the boxer brief Daniel had given him on his birthday and _oh_ , Daniel could see the outline of his flaccid cock.

 

Maybe he wasn’t paying attention to whatever had happened—he really wasn’t—and somehow startles himself when Jihoon throws himself between Daniel’s thighs. Sitting in the middle as he reaches for a pillow from the couch and covering his legs. “That’s not your seat.” Jaehwan scowls.

 

“It is now.” Jihoon sniffs. “I’m not sitting on the floor with my ass not covered.”

 

“And you decided to seat between Daniel’s legs? When the whole couch is empty?”

 

“What about it?” Daniel could _feel_ Jihoon rolling his eyes but he’s too distracted by the heat of Jihoon’s bare legs on his calf and well, his ass was so near his growing cock. “and stop staring at me!” He screeches, taking another pillow from beside them that had daniel clutching tightly on his thighs at the friction between him and his cock—throwing it at the idiot couple. “You really have weird tastes.” He scowls when Minhyun laughs and Seongwu winks at him. “The offer stands.”

 

“What offer?” Daniel asks, hands unconsciously creating circles on Jihoon’s thigh and the other wrapping on his waist.

 

Jihoon cranes his neck to look at him, “The,” He starts, nose scrunching before looking at Minhyun and Seongwu. “you know, to _join_ them.”

 

Daniel’s eyebrow raises in curiosity. “Join them for what?”

 

Jaehwan sighs, exhasperated. “A threesome, _Daniel,_ get it together.”

 

Daniel turns to look at Jihoon, amused. “What, you couldn’t say _threeso—_ ow _!”_ Jihoon pinches his arm. “Shut up, you idiot.”

 

Well, at least that distracted Daniel from rubbing his definitely semi hard cock against Jihoon with his three friends watching them like a hawk.

 

 

 

 

It’s 15 minutes later that Daniel finds himself stuck in a predicament.

 

That predicament being Jihoon on top of him, his bare thighs on Daniel’s barely covered ones with his shorts riding up from all the movement and Jihoon, most definitely, teasing him. It doesn’t help that the dares had been more on the side of provocative with Seongwu daring Minhyun to make out with Jaehwan (Daniel’s suddenly thankful he didn’t take up on that offer during that _one_ vulnerable time he was horny) and Jaehwan, the asshat that he is, daring Daniel to kiss the person he finds the most attractive in the room.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jaehwan asks, raising an eyebrow at him. “We all know who you’re going to kiss anyway and it’s not like you have to stand up to do it.”

 

Daniel scowls at him, lets his hand slide up from Jihoon's thighs to his waist and then to Jihoon’s chin, the latter letting him turn his neck towards him, bottom lip bitten red and cheeks flushed. “Can I?” he asks. Jihoon doesn’t answer and instead repositions himself on top of Daniel, throwing one thigh over Daniel and caging his hips, hands thrown on his shoulder and a smile on his face.

 

“If we’re gonna do this, I don’t want to see their faces.” He scowls, the usual bite gone and his eyes hazy from alcohol and drowsiness.

 

Daniel chuckles, hand holding his face and caresses circles on his cheekbone.

 

“We don’t have all day.” Minhyun whines. “Just do it already.”

 

“Why am I friends with these idiots.” Daniel sighs before his eyes trails to Jihoon’s lips, tongue poking out at the side and then he leans in.

 

Daniel had kissed Jihoon too many times than he could count. His day starts with kissing him softly with Jihoon sitting on the counter as they wait for the toast to ding, Jihoon’s hand running up and down his back, whining softly when Daniel sets him down and tells them they’ll be late.

 

And his night ends with passionate kisses, the pulling of hair, the gasp, the moans that echoes in which ever room they end up in as Daniel pushes himself against Jihoon’s groin, the latter kissing him silly, leaving mark on his trail down south.

 

Daniel doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Jihoon, the way he silently gasps whenever Daniel tightens his hold, the way he sucks on Daniels bottom lip.

 

They really were compatible.

 

Like now for example, Daniel doesn’t hear anything—or his mind refuses to acknowledge the hollers and mixed disgust from his friends—as Jihoon traces his bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission that Daniel willingly gives him.

 

It starts off slow, clumsy with the taste of alcohol and something sweet and familiar between them, before Daniel’s hand slides down Jihoon’s thighs and shifts on his seat and _oh, god_ Jihoon was so hard against him.

 

Daniel lets his hand smoothen at the expanse of Jihoon’s globes, the latter groaning against his lips, Daniel hears Jaehwan’s mock disgust and Seongwu yelling something close to 'get it!' before he massages it between his fingers as he lets Jihoon explore his mouth.

 

It's when Daniel unconsciously grinds against Jihoon that he hears Jihoon gasp against him, lips pulling back an inch, " _Daniel."_ he mumbles, almost inaudible. "too sleepy."

 

Daniel leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before letting their foreheads collide. Daniel knows they were alone now, he heard Jaehwan screaming at them to stop probably minutes ago and locking the door to Jihoon's room with the threat of 'i better not see you both naked in the morning' and Seongwu and Minhyun had taken Daniel's room instead.

 

"Want me to use my mouth?" Daniel asks.

 

Jihoon shakes his head, "just want to sleep."

 

Daniel nods, wordlessly arranges him and Jihoon on the couch with Daniel on the edge, one hand under Jihoon's neck, the other wrapped on his waist. "Cold?" he asks. Jihoon moves closer to him, hands enveloping Daniel in a tight hug and tucking his head in the crevice between his neck and shoulder. "Nope."

 

Daniel hums.

 

Daniel was going to murder Jaehwan tomorrow for the amount of bottles they've drank and how much of a disaster this night was, maybe even throw a bottle or two at Seongwu and Minhyun for the stupid game they've decided to ditch them with but for now he places a kiss on Jihoon's forehead and lets sleep over power him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are highly appreciated !!! :D
> 
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/eotteokeos) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/eotteokeos)
> 
> 🤪


End file.
